Mario and Zelda meet Formula One
by RyanMann141
Summary: Breath of the Wild and Super Mario meet the FIA Formula One World Championship


Prologue - Inspired by F1 2019 Offical Videogame

* * *

Hyrule Formula 2 Championship - Zora Domain Grand Prix - Event 3 of 12

In the wake of the continued growth of the FIA Formula One World Championship in the Mushroom Kingdom and it's fellow lands, the sport was looking for new teams as a few had dropped out due to poor performances or financial issues, however in the land of Hyrule, 5 of its 6 races were competing to see which one would lead Hyrule's charge into the World of Formula One.

It was the 3rd Event at the Zora Domain Grand Prix, and the race was going very well for the Hylian team; Hyrule Triforce, who were dominating for the majority of the race, "Hyrule Triforce really commanding the race here, but Rito Skyland's Revali is still ruthlessly giving chase, these two have been at each other for the entire weekend! A fantastic thrill for the championship!" The Commentator of the Grand Prix exclaimed, watching the race, however during the next lap, Link's car developed a mechanical issue.

"Oh no! Somethings gone wrong, Revali seize his chance!" The second commentator states out, as the Rito passes the Hylian along with a few other drivers. "Must be a mechanical issue, but Link seems to be regaining speed again, unclear what slowed him down, can Link be able to finish this race?"

However onboard Link's car, the young Hylian driver soon gets an update from his engineer, "alright Link, it's an issue with the turbo, you've dropped down a few places, but you're very close to the finish, you still have a chance for a good points finish for the team, don't give up, we're all behind you!" His engineer states, and Link regains speed however his teammate/love interest, Princess Zelda was closing in and wants to get past.

"Okay Link be advised, your teammate wants to get past, repeat Zelda wants to past you"

Meanwhile on Zelda's Car, "wait... what's going on with Link? Wasn't he leading?" She asked in a worry. But the team engineer soon responds to the Princess about the situation.

"Okay Zelda, Link has an issue with the turbo, we're gonna try and see if he'll let you past, so you can challenge the front runners, stand by" he responds, as he goes back to talk to Link who was yet to allow Zelda to pass him.

"Again, Zelda wants to past you, I know it's frustrating to lose a place, but with the condition your car is in, Zelda is the one to make the charge for the team." The engineer points out, knowing what was going through Link's mind. A part of Link didn't want to move out of the way and let Zelda go by, but he thought of what Zelda and the team would think of him if he didn't, and since they had a point, so by the start finish straight, Link let's Zelda past.

Soon Zelda sees Link moving aside and she puts the hammer down, "Okay Link is slowing down, he allowing you to get by." Zelda soon drives past, but not before having a quick glance at her teammate/love interest.

But Zelda knew that this was probably a frustrating situation for her teammate and contacts the engineer "be sure to tell him I'm sorry and thank him for letting me through, please!" Zelda calls feeling bit bad for Link, but had to focus to catch the front runners ahead.

Back with Link's car, "Okay, Zelda sends her thanks and she's also sorry about the situation, I know it's frustrating, but you're doing the team proud, be sure to bring the car home" the engineer states, but despite that Link still managed it challenged a few other drivers, passing both Riju and Sidon for 4th place. Meanwhile up ahead despite there being only a few laps to go, Zelda manages to past the field and catches up to Revali, who was battling the home town icon, Princess Mipha, but due to this battle, it allowed Zelda to close in and pass both of them, and while Revali was shocked, Mipha took advantage of the shock and pass for second place.

And by the next and final lap, Princess Zelda takes the chequered flag to win the Zora Domain Grand Prix, however despite her win and beating Revali, Zelda felt her race victory was to be a hollow victory, because she only won as a result of her teammate allowing her through, but she managed to hid that during the award ceremony.

But as a result of the mechanical issue, Revali takes the lead in the Driver's Championship with Link dropping to second, but there was still 9 events to go and Link showed no indication that he was giving up.

* * *

At the end of the award ceremony, Link was made to partake in a interview following the race, mostly talking about letting Zelda past and how they're progressing in the championship, after praising both Zelda and the team, he eventually went to his team's garage.

However as he walked, he hears footsteps running up to him, it was Princess Zelda who really wanted to apologise to Link, "Link! Look I'm sorry that situation happened, but I..."

But before she could get another word out, Link puts some comforting words for her, "you don't have to explain anything Zelda, the team made the right choice and that choice got you a race win, honestly I can't be more happier for you, and hey it was good racing" he spoke with a smile, which made Zelda blush, however they walked past Link's championship rival Revali.

"Oh you're happy for her, that's what they all say, may I remind you, that this championship is to see who has what it takes to take on the Mushroom Kingdom teams, those who don't are the ones who allow their lacklustre teammates to take all their points, ain't that right Zelda?" The egoistical Rito states but those hurtful comments were making Link's blood boil, no one talks to Zelda like that, especially when he's around.

"But I guess this happens, when you 'do it all for the team" Revali adds with smug.

However soon they hear a male's voice, putting out his opinion "I don't think you understand the concept of teamwork, Revali" it was Prince Sidon of the Zora Spirit Team, with his sister/teammate Princess Mipha who arrive. "as much I know Link is capable of taking you on despite the mechanical issues, he thought of the team and allowed Zelda to pass, why? Cause they both scored high points for their team".

And soon Mipha adds her two rupees to the mix, "And may I remind you, that those teams got all of us here" she adds.

But Revali showed no sign of backing down from his beliefs, "I'm just saying, we as the drivers should get the rewards as we are the ones who take the risk, you lot ever won a F1 Grand Prix? Cause those drivers have the mindset of a winner" he boasted, but Mipha was ready to shoot him down again.

"Oh really? then how come it was Zelda on the top of the podium and you dropped to third, behind me? Doesn't sound like a winner to me" the Zora princess responds with a smirk gaining a laugh from the others.

But Rito driver wasn't gonna be kept down, "listen, at the end of this championship, I'll be the one holding the trophy and leading the charge against the Mushroom Kingdom teams, and I'll won't be using my useless teammate to get there" he retaliates with his voice raising.

But at this point Zelda, Mipha and Sidon has had enough of Revali's ego and decided to leave. "Okay that's it I'm out, believe what you want Revali, but it's still early days!" Zelda shouts and leaves for her team's garage, followed by Mipha and Sidon who left for there's. But when Link goes to follow Zelda, he's held back by Revali.

"let me ask you, do you really think if this was reversed, would Zelda really do the same for you, no, you need to start looking out for yourself, cause not even Mipha or Zelda will" Soon Revali leaves to attend his team, but as Link walks away to his team, he's tapped on the shoulder by Urbosa, who was with her teammate Riju.

"I do hope you're not considering his egotistical words Link, I know Zelda enough to tell you that she would do the same, but his ego won't let him see that. Come on, you better head off and see Zelda, your words seem to be the only one thats able to cheer her up" Urbosa states and winks at Link, then they both head off to their respective team garages, however as Link puts down his helmet, he sees Zelda and Mipha talking to Daruk who was hauling loads of tyres, and decided to see what's up.

Daruk of the Goron, always happy to see Link smiles as the young Hylian joins the discussion, "Ah there he is, shame about your turbo Link, but on the bright side Zelda and Mipha managed to get ahead of Revali, ha shows him right! Also I was just telling these two why my people haven't been able to compete" he explains.

"Oh yeah I was wondering that back at the Gerudo Desert with Event 1, didn't they say they were gonna find a solution to get you guys into the sport?" Link asked, remembering that the FIA were meant to have the Goron compete in the Hyrule Formula 2 Championship and by extent the Formula One World Championship, but then Mipha remembers that there were many complications.

"It actually turns out that the FIA R&D Department ran out of time before pre season testing, they're still looking for a solution but it's most likely they're get a chance next season" Mipha sadly explains, to which Zelda shares the same expression.

"Which is a shame really, but I hear you and the fellow Goron are more happy with helping out the teams" Zelda states.

Daruk only laughs, while picking up 6 stacks of tyres, "well, someone's gotta do the heavy lifting in this championship, and who better than us right?" He chuckled, "I'll see you three later, gotta get these to Urbosa's team, take care" he finishes and takes the tyres to Urbosa's team.

* * *

Several Events Later - Mount Lanayru Grand Prix - Event 6 of 12

As the battle of the championship rages onwards, Formula 2 arrives at Mount Lanayru for the inaugural Mount Lanayru Grand Prix located at the base of the mountain district and the old ruins. While many had some issue whether the track was safe to drive on, the track officials gave it the all clear to drive.

Soon the race is a go with Link and Revali competing in the front, while things seemed to go the Rito's way, until the Triforce Team's strategy soon put Link into the lead, with Revali desperately trying to close the gap.

As the two drivers begin the next lap, Revali tries to pass Link, but having difficulty getting past, however at the next turn, the Rito late brakes into the turn and goes wide, putting both Link and Revali side by side as the charge down the downhill straight.

This seemed to make the commentators excited of the race, "Look at them go! Revali locked into wheel to wheel action, trying his absolute best to get past his championship rival! He looks desperate to get past Link" he exclaims as the battle continued.

However by the next turn Revali manages to get past Link at the next corner. but Revali forces Link off the track by damaging his front wing, causing Link to turn away towards the barrier at high speed.

"OH! THERES CONTACT, LINK'S BEEN FORCED OFF THE TRACK!" The commentators shout him horror as Link was heading for the barrier.

Meanwhile watching the entire event unfold, Mipha and Zelda were at the driver lounge after suffering from mechanical problems early in the race, and to both Princesses' horror, they see what could've been Link's last moments alive.

"LINK!" The two screamed in horror, with their teams joining in shock.

But back on the track, Link, slams hard on the brakes, slows down enough and steers back to the track and manages to recover his bearings and drove onwards.

The commentators surprised and impressed with Link's recovery, "And Link just manages to recover just in time, I would not be surprised if he's shaken from that!"

"I'm surprised he stopped the car in time at all, that incident could of been a lot more fatal if it weren't for that level of driving skill! But everyone knows that sort of incident should never happen ever!" The other commentator responds.

Agreeing with his fellow commentator, "Too right you are! Revali absolutely left no room for Link to go, there appears, to be significant damage to Link's car, but it looks like he can bring it back to the pits!"

Soon Link manages to return to the pits for new tyres and front wing, but some were worried if he could still mentally return to race, but to everyone's surprise, Link showed no hesitation and returns to the track.

"And Link now rejoins the track, not sure if that was pure recklessness on Revali's part, but I'm sure the stewards are gonna have something to say very shortly!" The commentators states, knowing that this kind of incident will have to be investigated by the stewards.

Onboard Link's car, while the team were worried about Link's mental state following the incident, the engineer encourages Link to keep going, "Don't give up, you're still in this race!" He states with confidence, however it wasn't long till the engineer tells Link some news, "okay the stewards have given Revali a penalty, push on! You can still catch him, you can still beat him!" His engineer encouraged.

Soon Link passes through the field and eventually closes into Revali, who much to the surprise of everyone was only given a stop and go penalty, but the Rito driver was still defensive trying to prevent Link from passing, however during the next corner; Link made a fake move on Revali which coax's the Rito into going wide and allowing Link to pass through, much to the delight of the crowd, the commentators and his team.

Eventually Link focused and kept calm and continued onward and to the shock of everyone manages to clinch 3rd place of the podium.

"WELL DONE LINK! That's what we're talking about! You went above and beyond mate! Great job!" Link's engineer exclaimed in joy as Link passes the finish line.

Soon Link joins the others on the podium, which Sidon, Riju and the presenters applaud him, "what a fantastic race, and while Sidon did very well winning here today, he along with Riju are more happy for Link, what a recovery and what a drive from the Hylian" the commentator states out, as one of the presenters hands 3rd place award to Link.

Despite the outcome of the race, the views of the race were tense at best, especially with how Revali only received a stop and go penalty rather than a black flag disqualification. But a result of the race, Link now closes in on Revali in the championship standings.

* * *

As the award ceremony comes to an end, Link heads out to his team's garages, but while the media and the press wanted to interview the Hylian about the incident, his team boss and engineer kept Link away as they didn't want Link to be bombarded with questions, especially after what he went through.

Soon Link returns to his team's garage, but waiting for him was, Zelda and Mipha who were very happy to see him, though also worried about him, due to the incident on the track.

"Oh... hey gu..." But before Link could say anything else, the two hugged him tightly.

"Goddess! Link are you okay?!" Zelda asked, with her voice shaken and burying her face into his chest.

"We saw what happened, that could of been much worse! But I'm so glad you're okay!" Mipha adds who was also shaken from Link's incident, and holding on tightly.

Link felt warm about the Princesses looking out for him, so he returns the hugs in kind, reassuring both Zelda and Mipha. However much to the three's annoyance, Revali arrives, "hey, I was looking for you!" He states, also noticing the warm moment between Link and the two princesses, "oh sorry, am I interrupting, your talk with little miss useless?!" He adds pointing to Zelda who is shocked.

"What do you want Revali, you got a lot of nerve showing up here" a voice calls out, which was Sidon who arrives with Urbosa and Riju.

However Revali, remained calm as he spoke again, "well you might not believe this, but believe me when I say I'm sorry..."

Everyone but Revali look at each other, thinking if he actually felt bad about the incident on the track, however, his next words put pain to that thought, "I'm sorry, for ever giving you the common respect that most drivers deserve, cause frankly, you don't deserve it! no one on this blasted grid deserve it! That was the most barbaric form of racing I've ever seen!" He shouts.

"Absolutely ridiculous!" Sidon shouts back.

But Revali wasn't finished, "yeah my thoughts exactly Sidon! I'm taking my racing line and this idiot smashes me! Oh and I'm fine by the way thanks for asking! Oh then I'm penalised for it?!"

Sidon at this point had enough of Revali's behaviour, and it's very uncommon to see him get angry, but you almost cause an incident with his friends... "YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE! YOU DESERVE EVERY SECOND OF THAT PENALTY, MAYBE MORE! ASIDE FROM TRASHING THE CAR, YOU NEVER STOP TO THINK THAT SOMEONE COULD'VE BEEN HURT!?" The Zora Prince shouted in massive fury.

"YEAH! ME!" Revali responds, clearly showing that he only cares about himself, but this was the last straw for someone.

Zelda however at this point had enough of Revali's ego and showing no consideration for Link's well being, and as a result she snaps, and throws her helmet to the ground, "THAT'S IT!" She shouts as she tries to attack Revali, but is held back by Urbosa and Mipha.

Worried about this getting out of hand, Link calls to Urbosa and Mipha, "you two! Get her out of here!" He states, as Urbosa and Mipha struggled to hold back the enraged princess.

"You got it" Urbosa responds And the two pull the upset Zelda away.

But Sidon was not done giving what for to Revali, "you better listen up Revali! Winning at any cost, may be your strategy, but it's none of ours! So you better watch yourself!" The Zora finishes, but Revali rolls his eyes and sees Link going to pick Zelda's helmet up, but the Rito kicks it away and gets into Link's face.

"Next time, you stay out of my racing line, you may not know this yet, but you lot have none of the mindset of being a champion! I can bet any of the World Champions would agree with me!" Revali threaten Link, but the Hylian doesn't flinch at his words.

But soon Riju speaks up, "well time to put your rupees where your mouth is! Cause one's here!" She then points to the individual having an interview unaware of the scene going on, "that's three time Formula One World Champion; Ryan Mann, first driver in years to dethrone both Mario and Peach in the championships! And one of the few to win a championship in his inaugural season! Let's see if he sees you as champion material birdbrain!" Riju finishes.

But filled with pride, Revali decides to talk to the McLaren Driver, "then let's find out" he soon brushes past Link and Sidon.

Sidon then sees Link picking up Zelda's helmet, which now has its visor damaged and a few scratches, the Zora Prince knew Link was contemplating everything, but Sidon wanted to make sure Link was thinking the right stuff, "Link... don't let him inside your head! He knows you're a better driver and everyone else on the grid think you're the one that gonna make the charge for Hyrule in F1, so on the track, do you're best to stay away from him, he's gonna try every tactic he has against you, but his ego will be his reason why he won't win, yeah?" Sidon speaks to his friend, to which Link nods in agreement.

But soon the two hear Riju giggling, and soon Link and Sidon see what's making her do so, and it was the McLaren World Champion going off at Revali.

"That's not gone well for him" Riju giggles again.

With Revali and the Champion, "b-but..."

"Don't even try! That sort of behaviour is unacceptable, regardless of what you think! If I was in charge of the entire sport, I wouldn't have you near any car, let alone have you compete on the track! So you better shape up cause the penalties in F1 are a lot more harsher and the punishments are more ruthless!" The Champion shouts at Revali, to which the Rito walks away in shame and his pride badly damaged.

"Well I guess that puts him in his place" Sidon states, but then turns to Link, "you better see Zelda, this entire incident has put her a lot on her, and you're the only one that makes her feel better" he adds, and Link nods in agreement and heads to his team's garage to find Zelda.

* * *

Later - Hyrule Triforce Garage - Driver Rooms

Soon Link arrives at the Zelda's room, he knocks on the door and waits for a response.

"Who's there?" Zelda responded with what sounded like she was crying.

"It's Me, todays been rough for a lot of us, can I please come in?" Link asked in a caring tone.

However, Link doesn't hear a response from Zelda, but Link didn't want to see her in this state, so he opens the door and see Zelda curled up on her bed, quietly weeping.

"Zelda... you know I'm not gonna leave you like this" Link soon sits down on Zelda's bed, then the princess soon gets up which allows Link to get closer.

"Link... answer me this honestly... do you really think I'm a good driver?" Zelda asked, looking away from Link.

The young Hylian was shocked that she was asking that, it appeared that Revali's words were getting to her, "Zelda... you're letting his words get to you! You have never been useless during this!" Link explained, but Zelda didn't seem to believe it.

"But... why does he always call me 'useless' or that I don't have what it takes?" She asked as tears ran down her face.

"That's because, he's an egotistical showoff, willing to put others down to make himself better!" Link responded, which makes Zelda look up to him, "cause what I see, right in front of me, is one of the best drivers, if not the greatest I've ever met" as Link said that he begins to blush to which Zelda does as well.

"You... really... think that of me?" She said hopefully.

"Every word Zelda, you've been great all year, sure Revali is at the top and I'm in second... but who's in third?" Link points out.

Zelda soon smiles with a blush, "me" she responds.

"Exactly, to me that's not useless, that's fantastic, cause you're showing everyone that you truly have what it takes to be a winner, and honestly Zelda..." Link stopped and Zelda comes closer with her heart beating faster, "I can... see that you have what it takes to be a champion..." he finishes.

Zelda soon hugs her teammate, despite feeling down and sad, Link always found a way to make her smile, and soon as they broke the hug, Zelda decides to give Link a little award, "I think... you deserve this..." she says softly, and before Link could respond, the Princess places her lips onto his and after a few seconds, they break the kiss, Link didn't know what to say but before his mind could come together, Zelda goes back in with another kiss, this one more passionate.

However in the other garages, there was a unusual sensation for a few drivers; at the Zora Spirit garage, Mipha and Sidon both stop as the sensation went through them both, "why do I feel suddenly jealous for some reason?" Mipha asked while Sidon's hands soon turn to fists. At the Desert Gerudo garage, Riju was having a little lunch, until the sensation hits her, causing her to drop her spoon, "Riju? Are you okay?" Urbosa asked, but Riju didn't respond. And lastly at the Sheikah Tech garage, while writing down in her diary, the shy but competitive Paya, drops her pen and slams her book shut as the sensation went through her, "wha-what am I feeling right now?" Paya asked.

Unbeknownst to Link, there was a secret championship going on between, five of the drivers, and it was the championship to win Link's heart, and sadly for four of them, Zelda was now way in the lead.

* * *

Several Events Later - Hyrule Castle Grand Prix - Event 12 of 12

Now the Formula 2 Championship arrives at Hyrule Castle for the final event of the championship. While Revali went into the event with high confidence, the Feature Race didn't go well for the Rito as he fell down the order, finishing 7th in the race, while Link takes the win.

However despite Link's win, it only brought the Hylian to the same amount of points as Revali. This put Link into a tough situation, he knew that Revali had one more win that he did, as a result Link knew to become champion, he would have to score more points that Revali in the upcoming Sprint Race, but with everything on the line, Link knew that a tough race was coming his way.

"And here we are, at the capital of Hyrule and home of the Royal Hylian Family, it's the Hyrule Castle circuit for the final race of the season! We are here for one last time, and I may need some help here, as the pressure is rising high and the stakes could be more higher" one of the commentators announced.

"Yeah, it's the perfect finale! Two drivers, down to the wire for the championship! It's Rito Skyland's Revali verses Hyrule Triforce's Link, and while it may have gone well for Link during the feature race, but this race is one that the young Hylian need to win!" The other commentator responds.

"Too right you are, as to the regulations, Link may have won the feature race, but as a result he will start from 8th on the grid, while his rival, will start on the front row behind one the fan favourites, Prince Sidon! The tension is building up and we can't wait for the start!" The commentator announces.

On the grid in the car, Link looks over his car's setup and soon gets a call from his engineer, "okay Link, here we are, last race of the season, you holding up well?" He asked.

"Yeah... just taking everything in" Link responds, clearly focusing on what's to come during the race.

"I understand, but remember; all you have to do is finish ahead of Revali in the points, and the next time you see us and the crowds, you will be Hyrule's first ever Formula 2 Champion! No pressure, Good luck and we're all proud of you!" The engineer finishes, as he wishes Link luck in the race.

Soon Zelda walks down the grid, passing Link's car, but she stops to then turn around and blow him a kiss and smiles, to which he nods and feels that he can't lose. But then the crews move away from the cars and the drivers start the formation lap.

Eventually the drivers arrive back for the start, the engines revving at high RPM, as the start light are lit.

"And here it is! It's the final race of the season! The lights are lit!" The commentators announce, soon the five red lights become green, "and they're gone green and away we go!" He adds with a cheer!

Much to Sidon's dismay, Revali gets a good start off the line and gets ahead, but so did Link who gone from 8th to 5th in the first two corners.

"Great start from Revali! He takes the lead from Sidon, but his championship rival is making the places!" One of the Commentators announced.

"But it's only the start, Link has a lot of work to do if he wants to become the first Hyrule Formula 2 Champion!" The other Commentator responds.

As the race goes on, Link manages to get past Mipha, and Riju for 3rd, catching up to Sidon and Revali. As the Sprint Race had less the distance than the feature race, Link knew he couldn't make any mistake especially when he's behind Revali.

Soon the race arrives into its final 3 laps, with Revali still leading the race with Link who was promoted to 2nd as Sidon had to retire due to a gearbox issue a few laps earlier.

"Link's closing on Revali, this is for the championship as we have three laps to go, who's it gonna be?!" The Commentator exclaims as he watches the race unfold.

Soon the the two drivers start the second last lap, and Revali is desperately trying to keep Link from passing. "Link! Be careful as you try to pass him, you know what he'll try to do just to win!" Link's engineer states, but the young Hylian remains calm and focused on the race and continued to put pressure on Revali. Soon they arrive at the next corner, Link puts in a fake move on the Rito forcing him wide and allowing Link to pass into the lead.

"AND LINK PASSES REVALI! Can Link hold that position, as this race is rapidly running out!" The Commentator states in excitement.

"Revali's gonna need a miracle at this point if he's to be the champion!" The other Commentator adds also filled with excitement.

Link continues onward while his team at the pit lane cheer with happiness as Link is now leading the race. However Revali wasn't gonna give up without a fight and our pressure on the Hylian.

Soon the two start the final lap of the race, and Revali was getting more and more desperate trying to pass Link, who knows that if he doesn't pass, Link will be champion, which was what everyone wants.

"I will not be beaten by an overrated pathetic Hylian!" Revali shouted as he puts the hammer down.

Link continues to lead the race however soon there was four corners to go, and to Revali's delight he passes Link, the young Hylian knew he needed to pass the Rito to become champion, "you can still beat him! Push! Push!" Link engineer states clearly on the edge of his seat and feeling felt by team including the other teams as well.

With two corners to go, Link gets side by side with Revali as the storm down the straight, however with the race running out, Revali tries to push Link off the track but Link anticipates this from the Rito. Soon Revali tries the dirty tactic again, but Link brakes earlier causing Revali to lose some control, causing him to slow down and going wide, allowing once again for Link takes the lead of the race.

"It's come to this point, Revali had tried his best, but it's not enough to beat the one who has been truly fantastic the entire season! LINK WINS THE HYRULE CASTLE GRAND PRIX! HE IS THE FIRST EVER HYRULE FORMULA 2 CHAMPION!" The commentators cheers as Link passes the finish line winning the race and becoming the first Formula 2 Champion.

"GREAT JOB LINK! YOU'RE THE CHAMPION! ABSOLUTE FANTASTIC RACE MATE! REALLY WELL DONE!" His race engineer cheers over the radio.

Link however couldn't put into words how he felt, but soon he drives near the grandstands and begins doing victory doughnuts for the crowd.

"It's been my privilege to see many great racing achievements over the many years and here's another and one I don't think I will forget any time soon! It's the ultimate achievement this sport can truly offer, it's the Formula 2 Championship Title!" The Commentator announces. "Please tell me, was that race what you through was coming?" He asked his fellow commentator.

"This race was everything we wanted and more, a ferocious hot rivalry down to the wire and a fantastic result form it! It's not a very common thing to see, but when it happens it's truly a phenomenal race! Revali drove his heart out and gave it his all but today the accolade will go to his rival at Hyrule Triforce and Hyrule's first ever Formula 2 Champion!" The other responds clearly knowing how hard Revali drove but Link was the Champion and truly impressed with the race.

At the Hyrule Triforce garage, the team cheer and congrats Link on becoming champion, who is also joined by Zelda, who hugs Link tightly, soon Sidon, Mipha, Urbosa, Riju and Paya arrive to congratulate Link, and they all join in the celebrations.

"At that's a wrap for the first ever Hyrule Formula 2 Championship, Congratulations to our winner! The series first ever Driver Champion!" The Commentator speaks with joy as the results of the championship are done.

"Yep, it must be a fantastic feeling for the young Hylian, to become the sport's first ever champion, you can bet it's a feeling out of this world!" The other responded with joy.

"So then Hyrule Triforce have done it, a true racing force, and they're our Team Champions and will make a fantastic addition to the FIA Formula One World Championship! Thank you to all who are with us, as we bid farewell to you and we hope to see what's to come as Formula One and Formula 2 returns next season"

* * *

Shorty after the award ceremony and press interviews, Link and Zelda arrive back at their teams garage, where they continued to celebrate Link's victory and his status as the Formula 2 Champion, soon the lovely couple were joined by the others, with Sidon giving Link a big hug.

"Congratulations Link! Formula 2 Champion!" He speaks happily as he hugs Link tightly.

But while that happens Mipha looks at Zelda and comes up with an idea, soon after Sidon let's Link go, the Zora Princess walks up to Link.

"I think you truly deserve this Link!" Mipha states kissing Link on the cheek.

"And this" Zelda quickly adds kissing the other, and others laugh and in high spirits.

However soon arriving was the runner up Revali, "hey congratulations, enjoy it Link, cause it'll be last that happens" Revali spoke clearly hiding his true feelings about the outcome of the championship.

"It's okay to be upset Revali, you came very close" Mipha states, despite the Rito being an annoyance throughout the season, she tried to make him feel better.

But then Revali soon started to make excuses, "hey we all know if I didn't get slapped with that ridiculous penalty at Mount Lanayru...".

But then Sidon adds, "what's with you and constantly complaining?!" The Zora prince asked, again annoyed at Rito's behaviour.

"Hey, somehow he managed to do things right today, great! He needed to win the race, I didn't. But it's not gonna matter as we all head into F1" Revali states, then turns to Link and Zelda, "yeah, you two! Looks like now you have to prove to everyone that it was more than just luck that got you here!" He adds spitefully.

However soon a new voice arrives, "yeah sure" soon everyone turns around and are surprised to see who were speaking.

"Winning one race, is luck" Mario - Three Time Formula One World Champion for Scuderia Mario Ferrari.

"But winning the championship..." Princess Peach - Three Time Formula One World Champion for Scuderia Mario Ferrari.

"That takes talent" Ryan Mann, who was now Four Time consecutive Formula One World Champion for West McLaren Mercedes.

But despite their arrival, Revali was still bitter, "well then Link, next time you use that 'amazing talent' to ram into other and steal all their points... always remember that they won't be as forgiving as I am!" He spoke venomously, but Link and the other don't back down. "Well I better run, you know how it is, important paper work to sign, see you all on the grid, ciao" soon the Rito heads off.

But then Ryan walks to Link, "well then Link, as champion, you got a lot to live up to when you arrive at Formula One, all I can say is good luck, cause we can't wait to see what you lot can do in F1!" He states with a smile. "Oh and congrats on becoming champion!" he adds.

"Oh look at the time, we better head off, you lot take care!" Princess Peach states as she looks at her watch and soon the three champions head, leaving the others to celebrate.

Link is soon then hugged by Zelda, "well then Link, I say this has been a big year for us" she states.

"This is only the beginning Zelda, next season; the real challenge begins" Link responds, earning a nod from everyone around him. "But I say right now, I just want to spend some time with you after all the hard work we've done" he adds to which Zelda nodded in agreement.

"And I already booked a place for us" Zelda spoke with a smile as she again hugs Link, meanwhile; Mipha, Sidon, Riju and Paya did their very best to hide their jealousy.

* * *

Two Months Later - Hyrule Castle

After spending a relaxing vacation together after the end of the Formula 2 Championship, Link and Zelda arrive back at Hyrule Castle to meet up with Zelda's father, King Rhoam.

As the two drivers arrive back to the throne room they see King Rhoam and their team advisor having a discussion.

"Ah there you two are, my dear champions! I take your vacation went well" the king states, noticing the two holding hands.

"Very well father, you said you needed to see us both" Zelda states knowing about the message.

"Well as the team advisor, we're going to need a engine constructor for the team, while in Formula 2 you had equal performance, in Formula One it's a lot different" the advisor explains.

"And since Link was Drivers Champion and you both won the Teams Champion, we believe this should be your choice, but there aren't many to go around, since some have renewed their contacts with their current teams and none are showing any form of customer team support" King Rhoam explained.

"But as champions, you are given the first to choose, but be sure to look carefully at their history and their capabilities, lets get you guys a engine constructor" the Advisor soon passes a pad to Link and Zelda so they can see what's on the table.

And it was quite alarming for Link and Zelda as Ferrari had extended their contact with Scuderia Mario for another 5 years and Mercedes had renewed a massive 20 year deal with West McLaren.

However the two looked over the options and saw that Renault was a good constructor, despite not doing well for themselves, they did better working for others, soon the two and choose Renault as their engine constructor.

This seemed to impress the advisor, "very good, I head they really wanted to work for the team, I'll let them know about the teams intentions and in a few months we begin our pre-season testing, congratulations" he responds.

So there you have it, Hyrule Triforce Renault will be soon on the Formula One grid, taking on the world's greatest drivers and greatest machines, but like with the Formula 2 Championship it won't be a easy ride ahead.


End file.
